Various programs allow viewers to view the program with a variety of different options. Among the different options include language selection, subtitle language selection, viewing vantage selection, and choice of commentary to name a few.
The different options are provided by means of different elementary streams. A program can have a number of different elementary streams, each elementary stream can provide, for example, an audio, a video, or a data selection.
Generally, a DVD movie or program is typically viewed with the simultaneous playing of audio and video selections, and in some cases, a data selection as well. In some cases, a user can decide to switch a particular selection, while leaving the other selections playing.
During such cases, it is desirable to seamlessly switch the particular selection while playing the other selections.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.